The Rain's Magic
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: Kuroko had to leave right after the match with Rakuzan, but what happens when he meets Kagami four years later. KagaKuro


The Rain's magic

Summary – Kuroko had to leave right after the match with Rakuzan but what happens when he meets Kagami four years later.

Rating - M

Pairing - Kagami x Kuroko

* * *

A couple of years ago I used to play basketball… I was by far not the best player but my team did become number one team in Japan after we won the Winter Cup. The match against Rakuzan was a match that the media talked about years later… my team was pretty much counted for beaten but then we pulled some stuns and won against all odds, but that match was also the last time I saw anyone of my team or pretty much anyone I knew back in Japan.

What happened after that match was like a blur to me and when I finally understood the situation I couldn't even say goodbye to anyone.

Out of the blue my father decided to move the whole family to America and to create his own company there and he decided to tell me that right after the match with Rakuzan and to top it all we had to leave the next day and he didn't let it even slip- the idea of me staying behind and at least finish high school in Japan.

Now four years later I wonder if even anyone remembers me? After all I was the invisible boy no one noticed, so why should anyone remember me? Why would he still remember me?

Normal POV

Kuroko walked the street of New York lost in his thought of the past when he passed a court and heard someone playing there, so his curiosity won and he decided to just see who was playing, but he never expected to see a familiar red headed boy dunk the ball hard in the ring and his eyed widen and as the red head turned around and his eyes widen too.

"Kuroko!" Taiga exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Kuroko who looked lost in his surprise.

"Ka-gami..." Tetsuya said quietly and hesitantly as he wondered if it would be good idea to try if his misdirection still worked and make a run for it, but then the red head ran toward him and he closed his eyes expecting to be hit, after all Taiga used to be very hot headed boy and he had left without even a goodbye.

Even though he expected hit, slap anything like that he didn't expect to be hugged tightly to the muscular chest of the red head, who quietly whispered his name and if possible tightened his hold to the point the blue haired boy wondered just how was he capable of still being able to breathe.

"I have so many questions that I don't know what to ask first! Why did you disappear out of the blue? What are you doing in America? How long have you been here? What have you been up to the last four years? Why didn't you call even once? Couldn't you at least say goodbye or anything?" Kagami asked as he buried his head in Kuroko's hair, which in return bit his lips slightly at having been asked all those questions.

"Long story..." He answered quietly and Kagami lessened his hold on him just enough to be able to look at his face.

"I am not exactly short on time- I am all free for today and tomorrow and if need be I can free myself even the day after, so I will get answers and I will also tell you this – I am not letting you disappear like that ever again. I will cage you if I have to but I am not losing sight of you!" Kagami declared as he looked at Kuroko with all the seriousness he could master.

"You've changed." Tetsuya pointed and Kagami smiled at him.

"I ain't the idiot I used to be. Time changes people… especially when they lose something dear and yet they understand that he was dear just when they had lost all sights of him." Kagami said quietly with a pang of sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry…" Tetsuya said quietly as he looked away from Taiga, he was never good when someone felt sad, he was simply bad at making people feel better as of lately and with it coming from Kagami, he didn't know the boy who turned into a man like he used to know him in the past, so he didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"So I won't lose sight of you ever again!" Taiga said with a serious voice and Tetsuya quickly looked at him surprised at the taller boy's words. 'Was he talking about me earlier?' Kuroko thought and he was about to voice his question when rain started and the two boys' eyes widen.

"Great timing!" Kagami cursed loudly and Kuroko chuckled slightly at the childish comment but then the red head caught his hand and ran toward one the street and from there they run to a nearby apartment building where they climbed to the fifth and last floor and Kagami unlocked the door of the apartment on the end of the hall still pulling the smaller boy's hand. They quickly entered and then the red head let go of Kuroko's hand and went inside the apartment and from there he climbed to the second floor and a minute later he come back bringing towels with himself and he quickly made the smaller boy go in the shower and once Tetsuya was done he went to take one himself.

After they had taken shower the two of them stood in front of the TV and watch some kind of movie that none of them were actually playing mind to.

Kagami's head was full of questions but he didn't want to drive the boy, who once was his shadow, away from him… having lost him once he was scared that Tetsuya would just off and disappear again when the rain ended.

Kuroko's head was full of wondering thoughts. Just what was he supposed to say to Kagami? He had thought he would never again see his old crush and his first love. It had been years and it was more than obvious that the two of them had changed a lot. So how do you talk to a person who has turned to a complete stranger? How do you explain your disappearance without getting hated for not even saying goodbye?

"I missed you. I also searched for you to the point I thought I had turned Japan upside down but never could find you. I guess I should have thought you might have left Japan." Kagami started not being able to take the silence anymore and he flinched slightly as Kuroko sighed next to him.

"I guess I can't of and run anymore, so I will just ask you not to hate me for the way I left. My father decided to tell me we were moving to America right after our match with Rakuzan and I was surprised but I was even more surprised when he told me we were leaving the next morning. I tried to convince him to let me stay until I finish high school but he didn't take it even as an option, so early the next morning we were flying to America and I thought million times about calling you but I knew leaving like that would piss anyone and I was sad and crushed too much to take yelling and blaming for leaving like that. I blamed my father for a long time and pretty much didn't talk to him at all, but then I found out why we had left like that – my grandparents were rich and my father has another brother who wanted what my grandparents left to my dad after they had passed away and even thought father was handling his brother for years, uncle had decided to try another approach and had decided to kidnap me, because I am the only child to my parents they would do anything to get me back. My father had someone he trusted work for my uncle and that person warmed my father about uncle's plan and the next day we were flying to America. So I can't blame him, he left his country to protect me. But I am sorry it had to come to that, because I never wanted to leave Japan. You were all very dear to me and I am sorry I left without even saying goodbye." Tetsuya said quietly as he looked at his feet and some tears fell down his face but he didn't expect Kagami to hug him again.

"Shush… it's okay, I don't blame you for anything, Tetsuya. I wish that I had known and I wished million times for my phone to ring and for it to be from you but I don't want to dwell on the past, I want to keep doing in the future, but this time without you disappearing like that, if it comes to you leaving again, tell me, ring me later if you can't talk before but don't just disappear. If I know where you are going I can always follow but if I don't know then I am left wondering and missing you… You've no idea how much I missed you…" Kagami said as he tightened his hold and buried his head this time in Kuroko's neck and after he didn't fell the smaller boy protest against the hold he lied a gentle peck on his neck and if he smirked as he moved slightly away from the boy and saw him blushing scarlet.

"Ka-gami-kun…" Kuroko whispered breathlessly, which made Kagami's smirks widen and then he kissed the boy. The kiss started gentle but then grew into desperate, hungry one and once they parted for air Taiga didn't wait and picked the smaller boy bride style and not listening to his squeaking, embarrassed protest he took him to his room on the second floor and then he gently laid him on his bed and then loomed over him with a smile that screamed happiness and all the protests Kuroko had on his mouth disappeared, but the doubt and the fear came the moment Kagami quickly took his and his own shirts off.

Never in his mind did he think he would ever get in such a situation with Kagami or any other men at all and that scared him. He had no idea to what was going to happen and they pretty much hadn't cleared anything between each other and here they were jumping to the adult parts. It might have been years and he might have grown up but he had never been with even a woman not to think about a man, he didn't even know how men could do it. Just when Kagami's hand started to unbutton his jeans he flinched and started trembling slightly and that made Kagami halter his movements immediately and look at his face and at first his eyes become wide eyed but then he smiled slightly and kissed Kuroko as gently as he could and while doing so he change the position he was in so he wasn't straddling the smaller boy but was sitting next to him and as he parted for air he laid back next to Tetsuya with one arm under his head and in the other he held Kuroko's hand gently.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. I've liked and missed you for too long and I lost my head. I'd never force you into anything, Tetsuya. I am sorry, I should have guessed you wouldn't be ready to go that far out of the blue but I just lost myself in the desire to finally hold you in my arms. I love you." Kagami said as he gently looked at Kuroko who looked wide eyed at him and yet blushing deep red and that face melted all bad and sad feelings Kagami had felt for the years he hadn't seen the smaller boy.

"I love you, too." Tetsuya whispered quietly and smiled at the red head. 'Idiot! Kagami would never hurt you, baka… and you pushed him away.' He scolded himself and then shook his head making Taiga look at him questioningly but then he was surprised as the smaller boy took the initiative to kiss him. "I am scared and I haven't done anything like that before but I don't want you to stop…"Tetsuya said hesitantly while blushing to the point he thought he would pass out from his head becoming too hot, but the happiness filled smile and the sparkling eyes he got as an answer were more than worth it and not a second later Kagami kissed him.

"Are you sure… once I start I don't think I can stop." Kagami said as he looked at Kuroko's eyes trying to see any doubt or anything but all he saw was trust and love in them and that brought a smile to his face and he kissed Tetsuya again.

That night he was as gentle as he could and he made sure to bring Kuroko to the highest level of excitement and not for a second again did he lose control over his actions, making sure that the smaller boy felt no pain but only pleasure to the very end and he whispered many times 'I love you' in his ear, which each time were returned with breathless moan of 'I love you, too'.

By the time they had come for the last time the exhausted blue haired boy went quickly to sleep while Kagami cleaned them and then hugged Kuroko to his chest following him to sleep too.

'I will never leave your side again!' Kagami thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

1354612325893198

So here is what come to my mind while I was writing the next chapter of 'King of the Court'… I hope you liked it and for those of you who read KotC I will try to update it tomorrow.

I have an idea of a sequel to this story, but that might come after I finish- The tin difference between happiness and melancholy

See ya :*


End file.
